if you
by yanu januarti
Summary: kris yang dingin dan tao yang lelah, namun saat semua berakhir kris malah... aslinya pengen dramatis tp gak bisa, maapin ya


IF YOU RATED : T/?  
GENRE: hurt, romance CAST : Kristao dan chanbaek nyempil dikit WARNING: bl, typo (selalu)  
"let's break up" ucap pemuda dengan surai hitam "it's up to you if you want break up, i don't care, just do whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me, i just go to sleep." Balas pemuda bersurai pirang sambil berlalu menuju kamar dan menutup pintu.  
Si surai hitam hanya dapat menatap pintu putih itu dengan tatapan kosong, hatinya seakan mati sekarang. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai benar-benar tidak perduli padanya. Semua pertahannya percuma, apapun yang ia lakukan hanya akan menjadi nol besar di hadapan kekasihnya itu...ahh bukankah sekarang mantan kekasih?  
Tao-pemuda bersurai hitam- hanya bisa tertawa sinis sekarang, mentertawakan semua yang ia lakukan, semua yang ia berikan pada mantan kekasihnya, yang mungkin saja menganggap jika hubungan mereka tidak pernah ada. Bukan kah lebih mudah untuk melakukan itu? Melupakan semua yang pernah mereka lalui, melupakan janji-janji yang saling mereka ucapkan,yang berarti membunuh hatinya...  
Pergi, itu keputusan yang ia ambil saat ini. Pergi dari tempat ia tinggal beberapa tahun ini, flat yang menjadi saksi bisu semua yang ia lalui saat menjadi kekasih Kris Wu, pemuda keturunan Kanada yang pernah berjanji akan mencintai ia selamanya. Tao kenapa kau malah menyakiti dirimu dengan mengingat kenangan itu? Ini semua resiko yang harus kau tanggung.  
Ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, menarik koper besar bermotif leopard keluar dan mengambil kunci maserati putihnya. Semua pakaiannya telah ia masukkan dalan koper, semua barang-barang yang menurutnya penting telah ia titipkan pada Baekhyun-sahabat baiknya-meski berakhir dengan mendapatkan wawancara mendadak dari sahabat gilanya itu. Ia telah menyiapkan dirinya untuk keadaan ini, karena jika ia melihat wajah mantan kekasihnya maka pertahan yang ia buat pasti hancur dan hanya berakhir dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.  
Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun- yaa.. dia akan tinggal untuk sementara disana- bayang-bayang akan masa lalunya terus berdatangan. Tentang betapa bahagianya ia dulu, bersama orang tuanya bersama Kris, bahkan saat orang tuanya meninggal Kris yang menguatkan dia dan berkata jika pemuda itu akan terus bersamanya. Ide tinggal seatap juga dari Kris agar ia tahu jika ia tidak sendiri, Kris sangat tahu jika dirinya takut sendirian, takut dengan kegelapan, tapi sekarang Kris justru mendorong dirinya pada kegelapan dan kesendirian.

OoO

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu saat ini, Tao baru saja menelefon jika dirinya akan segera tiba di rumah. Jujur, Baekhyun sangat resah sekarang, berulang kali ia melihat jam tangan dan pintu, kapan kiranya pemuda itu akan sampai dan mengetuk pintu. Otaknya bahkan dipenuhi dengan pikiran buruk, kemungkinan yang akan terjadi,dan pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat tiba-tiba Tao datang dengan beberapa kardus barang. Awalnya Tao hanya mengatakan jika ia hanya sekedar menitipkan barang-barang, tapi Baekhyun tahu jika pemuda itu hanya berusaha untuk menutupi sesuatu. Setelah dengan penuh paksaan dan ancaman jika Baekhyun akan membuat semua barang yang ia bawa, akhirnya tao menceritakan semuanya, perasaannya pada kekasihnya itu, ketakutan akan akhir dari hubungan yang ia jalani bersama Kris karena perubahan sikap kekasihnya. Tao menangis saat itu, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dan harus ia lakukan, ia takut akan setiap resiko yang ia hadapi nantinya. Bagi Baekhyun kebahagiaan Tao adalah yang utama, maka tanpa berpikir dua kali pemuda penyuka eyeliner itu mengusulkan untuk mengakhiri ikatan antara Tao dan Kris. Ia bahkan yang mengusulkan Tao untuk pindah ke rumahnya, ia berjanji pada Tao jika rasa sakit yang nanti akan pemuda itu rasakan hanya sebentar. Karena Tao tidak seharusnya menangis, Tao pantas berbahagia dan kebahagiaanya bukan hanya Kris.  
Tok Tok Tok Ketukan dipintu menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunannya, secepat kilat dia berlari untuk membuka pintu itu. Sementara pemuda dibalik pintu telah kehilangan pertahanannya dan langsung menangis saat ia melihat wajah pemilik rumah yang ia datangi. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat, tangan si mungil terus mengelus punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan bibirnya berucap jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.  
Kata orang coklat dapat memperbaiki peresaan seseorang maka Baekyhun menyiapkan sekotak penuh ice cream dengan harapan agar perasaan Tao lebih baik.  
"Tinggal saja di sini, kau tahukan jika aku juga sendiri, daripada kau mencari flat sendiri dan berakhir menangis sendiri lebih baik bersamaku." Ucapan dengan nada bercanda itu bermaksud menghibur Tao, namun "Ani, aku tetap akan mencari flat, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kau dan Chanyeol, dan tenang saja, karena hari ini adalah air mata terakhirku untuk lelaki pirang itu." nada sinis,, ya balasan dari Tao membuat Baekhyun sadar betapa keterlaluannya mantan kekasih pemuda yang menguasai ilmu wushu ini.  
" Ya aku percaya padamu, oh kamarmu sudah ku siapakan, setelah makan ice cream kau bisa istirahat, aku mau meletakkan kopermu dulu."  
" Baekhyun.." ucap Tao.  
Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, " Ya..."  
" Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku."  
Beakhyun tersenyum tulus,  
" Sama-sama, dan jangan menangis lagi, kau sangat jelek saat mengangis tau."  
"YAK." Dan tawa Baekhyun terdengar menjauh saat Tao berteriak

OoO

Hampir tengah malam saat Kris terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat kesamping dimana seharusnya terdapat seorang pemuda yang beberapa malam ini selalu memunggunginya. Kris tidak perduli dengan Tao saat ini, dimana ia sekarang, bersama siapa, apakah dia menagis, siapa yang akan memeluknya, siapa yang akan menenangkan saat dia takut, siapa yang...tunggu Kris bukankah kau bilang tidak perduli?  
Pikirannya mengatakan kalau Kris butuh tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan berharap akan segera mengapai alam mimpi, Namun ia malah tidak bisa tidur, berbagai cara telah ia coba seperti menghitung domba, membaca buku, bahkan membuat segelas susu hangat, tapi semua sia-sia. Biasanya Tao akan mengusap-usap kepalanya kalau seperti ini, dan tak lama kemudia ia akan jatuh tertidur- Kris kau memikirkan Tao lagi?  
Akhirnya kris memutuskan untuk bangun dan mandi, mungkin saja setelah mandi air hangat ia akan merasa lebih baik. Biasanya jika ia sedang suntuk Tao akan menyuruhnya berendam air hangat dengan aroma terapi grapefruit dan ia akan senang hati berlama-lama berendam. Lalu setelah itu Tao akan membuatkan teh hijau untuknya dan mereka akan membicarakan masalah yang ia hadapi, tak jarang Tao dapat menyelesaikan permasalah yang ia hadapi.. Tao lagi?  
Sial, sekarang otak Kris penuh dengan Tao, Tao dan Tao, mungkin sebaiknya dia hanya bershower dan segera mengganti pakaian. Ia tidak ingin berendam dan berakhir mengingat Tao, bukankah dia yang memutuskan untuk putus. Kris tidak bersalah apapun tapi kenapa seakan-akan dia terkena karma sekarang? dia tidak melalukan sesuatu yang salah,dia tidak salah apapun pada Tao, dia tidak menyinggung perasaan Tao, dia tidak peduli pada Tao akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak peduli perasaan Tao saat dia bersama wanita lain...apa karena dia tidak peduli pada Tao?  
Setelah selesai mandi, Kris segera mengganti pakaian dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari jika lemari milik Tao hampir kosong, hanya menyisakan beberapa potong pakaian. Kris segera memakai pakaianya, ada yang harus ia pastikan dan itu menyangkut tentang Tao yang seharusnya masih tinggal di flat ini kan? Taonya akan kembali pulang ke flat mereka kan? Tao tidak benar-benar pergi kan?  
Dan pikiran Kris semakin kacau saat ia masuk ke ruang kerja Tao, kertas-kertas desain Tao berserakan, beberapa alat warna milik Tao tidak ada, map-map desain terbaru Tao juga lenyap, kain-kain yang jadi model Tao juga tidak tergantung ditempat semestinya. Jadi Tao benar-benar pergi? Lalu dimana pemuda panda itu sekarang? Kris segera mengambil kunci mobil sport hitamnya, dia berniat mencari Tao sekarang, dia khawatir dimana Tao tinggal sekarang, Taonya pasti ketakutan sekarang, siapa yang akan menenangkan panda itu.  
Kris berusaha menjalankan mobilnya sepelan mungkin di sepanjang jalan untuk mencari keberadaan Tao, ia bahkan sempat menanyakan pada resepsionis beberapa hotel yang dilaluinya, mungkin saja ada tamu bernama Tao dalam salah satu hotel tersebut. Kris juga terus mencoba nelepon Tao, tapi tidak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh desainer panda itu, puluhan telfon dan ratusan sms seakan-akan tidak pernah masuk ke telepon genggam si pemuda cantik itu.  
Sebenarnya Kris sudah berpikir untuk menghubungi beberapa teman Tao, tapi ia tau jika ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meanyakan pada mereka. Biarlah ia mencari sampai pagi dan selesai waktu sarapan ia akan menelepon mereka, atau ia akan ke rumah Baekhyun karena perasaannya mengatakan kalau pandanya sedang berada di sana bersama tunangan Chanyeol.

OoO Jika kalian pernah melihat lukisan seseorang yang tengah memandang bulan maka itulah yang akan kutuliskan sekarang. Huang Zitao tengah memandangi bulan purnama saat ini, berharap kehidupannya esok akan seindah bulan yang bersinar terang itu. Ia ingat betul, dulu ia sering melihat bulan sambil berteleponan dengan Kris saat pemuda itu sedang ada diluar negri. Semua yang ia lakukan selalu mengingatkanya pada Kris, punggung lebar pemuda Kanada itu terus terbayang saat ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata pandanya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikiranya pada desain yang harus ia selesaikan, yang sangat sesuai dengan moodnya desain pakaian untuk musim gugur dan dingin. Desain pakaian yang akan ia buat penuh dengan kesan kesedihan dan kesepian, sesuai hatinya sedih, sendiri dan merana. Tao berjanji pada dirinya jika setiap luka yang ada dihatinya harus keluar sebanyak tinta yang ia oleskan di atas gambarnya, ini terakhir kalinya ia menangis, ini terakhir kalinya ia kesepian, ini terakhir kalinya ia sendiri.

OoO Baekhyun tersenyum geli saat ia sukses membuka pintu kamar Tao, pemandangan panda yang teridur di meja telah membuktikan jika perasaan pemuda Cina ini lebih baik. Kebiasaan Tao jika sedang badmood, ia akan langsung melampiaskannya dengan menggambar, dan sekarang kebiasannya itu menjadi pekerjaan yang sangat ia cintai.  
Tak ingin melihat Tao berlama-lama dengan posisi itu, Baekhyun lalu membangunkan panda yang sedang berhibernasi, menyuruhnya segera mencuci muka lalu sarapan bersama. Baekhyun sudah membuat pancake dan segelas susu kesukaan Zitao, oh jangan lupakan beberapa potong buah yang harus ada sebagai pencuci mulut.  
Setelah sarapan mereka dikejutkan oleh suara bel dari pintu ruang tamu, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik Baekhyun langsung melihat siapa tamunya lewat interkom yang berada di dekat dapur. " Baek ini aku, cepat buka pintunya." Terdengar suara baritone milik Kris dari interkom, Baekhyun sempat melihat Zitao memastikan jika pemuda itu baik-baik saja.  
" Hmmm.. ada apa Kris?" jawab Baekhyun.  
" Cepat bukakan pintu, aku tahu Zitao disini, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."  
" Untuk apa? Menyakitinya lagi? Lebih baik kau pulang saja." " Baek.. dengarkan aku, aku harus..." dengan sepihak Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan.  
Sepertinya Kris benar-benar serius kali ini, karena pemuda tinggi itu malah mengetuk pintu dengan brutal dan terus meminta agar dibukakan pintu dengan cara berteriak. Zitao yang merasa tak enak pada tetangga sekitar dengan teriakan Kris memutuskan untuk menemui mantan kekasihnya itu meski Baekhyun sempat melarangnya.  
Tao hanya ingin Kris segera pergi dari rumah ini, ia tak ingin berlama-lama melihat Kris karena ia takut akan menangis lagi saat bertemu pemuda itu. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, saat ia membuka pintu akan mengusir Kris, pemuda itu malah memeluknya dengan erat dan mengucapkan syukur kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.  
Ini semua hanya muslihat Kris, begitu yang terlintas dipikiran Tao dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Kris menjauh. Apa Kris pikir ia dapat dibohongi dengan mudah? Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Namun Zitao harus menelan amarahnya saat ia mendengar suara Kris yang terdengar begitu merindukannya.  
Mereka bertengkar setelah itu, Kris yang merasa bersalah lalu meminta Tao agar kembali padanya dan membangun hubungan mereka dari awal lagi, sementara Tao dengan keras kepalanya menganggap itu semua hanya bualan Kris. " Kumohon ge, semua sudah berakhir, bukankah kau bahkan tidak memperdulikannya kemarin, lalu kenapa sekarang kau kemari?"  
" Zi dengarkan aku, aku sangat-sangat menyesal sayang, aku tahu aku salah, tapi jangan menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini, kembalilah kerumah, aku janji akan menebus semuanya."  
" Tidak ge, semua sudah selesai."  
" Zi kumohon, tolong Zi kasihanilah aku.."  
" kalau kau memaksa, maka dengarkan perkataan ku."

" Lusa aku akan berangakat ke Amerika..."  
" What? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu Zi..."  
" GEGE! Dengarkan aku. Aku akan seminggu berada disana, dan selama itu aku ingin... kita.. kau dan aku.. memikirkan kembali tentang hubungan ini.. tentang perasaan kita. Dan sampai saat itu aku ingin tetap tinggal di rumah Baekhyun."  
" Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengikutinya, jaga diri mu Zi, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan dirimu, sampai jumpa minggu depan." Dan setelah mengatakan itu semua kris pergi dari rumah Baekhyun, bahkan dia sempat mencium kening Zitao sebangai tanda kalau ia akan menunggu pandanya kembali.

END

Epilog Penerbangan Zitao dipercepat sehari, karena klien yang akan bekerja dengannya sudah tak sabar ingin melihat karyanya, dan untungnya mereka sangat puas dengan hasil kerja Zitao sehingga kesepakatannya cepat dicapai. Waktu yang awalnya diperhitungkan mencapai seminggu ternyata hanya memerlukan empat hari saja, dan Zitao benar benar tak sabar untuk segera kembali ke flat Kris, karena ia sangat merindukan kekasih naganya.  
Zitao tak mengatakan apapun pada Kris, termasuk kepulangan awalnya ini, kejutan untuk kekasih yang sudah membuatnya menangis jawabnya pada Baekhyun. Dia bahkan tidak heran jika saat ia tiba flat mereka dalam keadanya kacau, Kris hidup seperti zombi saat ia tidak ada disana, informasi ini ia dapat dari Baekhyun yang mendapat keluhan dari Chanyeol.  
Tanpa berlama-lama Tao langsung membereskan semua kekacauan ini dan memasak untuk Kris, karean sebentar lagi naga pirang itu akan pulang. Begitu Kris sampai di flat, Tao langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan yang erat, sementara Kris yang awalnya terkejut langsung memeluk dan mencium Tao saat ia yakin pemuda yang ia rindukan benar-benar pulang ke flat mereka rumah mereka.

aaaaaaa lama tak jumpa xD maap ya yanu lama gak update oh iya ini terinspirasi dari got7 lohhh *tepuk tangan terutama ekspresinya junior waktu di mv *peluk junior

kalo ada yang tanya ff berchapter yanu, jawabanya yanu belum dapet lagu yang cocok buat di pake bs jadi tunggu saja yaaaa

ada yang mau berteman? yanu punya WA, LINE, IG, akun pa, sama akun rp

mau berteman dimana? 


End file.
